A battery module constituted by connecting multiple single batteries in series or in parallel is mounted in a vehicle such as an electric automobile or a hybrid car. This type of battery module includes a wiring module that connects the electrode terminals of adjacent single batteries. The battery module includes a bus bar made of metal that connects the adjacent electrode terminals, and an insulating bus bar holding member that holds the bus bar.
Also, voltage detection wires for detecting the voltages of the single batteries are connected to the electrode terminals of the single batteries in some cases. A configuration in which the detection terminals are clamped to the terminals of the voltage detection wires and the detection terminals are jointly fastened to the electrode terminals along with the bus bars, for example, is known as a configuration for connecting the voltage detection wires to the electrode terminals. This kind of configuration is disclosed in Patent Document 1 (JP2013-16382A).